


Valentines Make Up

by Reinasaprincess



Category: GWA - Fandom, Gone wild audio, nsfw script
Genre: Blow Job, Gay, Gone wild audio - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, One Night Stands, gwa, mlm, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinasaprincess/pseuds/Reinasaprincess
Summary: A couple of weeks ago you had a one-night stand and ever since then you couldn't stop thinking about him. You got invited to a valentines day party by your friend and guess who you see?
Kudos: 1





	Valentines Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> NNC - Nickname of (Your) choice (ex: baby, doll, angel)
> 
> ~ - seductive tone or moan (whichever you see fit)
> 
> SFX - Sound effects for you're audio if you wish to go that direction

SFX: *party background noise people talking*  
  
You:  
{Thought}  
I still can't believe I agreed to come here  
  
You:  
{Thought}  
I mean I guess it's better than being alone on Valentine's day  
  
You:  
{Thought}  
I mean at least the food isn't too bad

You:  
{surprised}  
Oh hey, yeah thank you for inviting me, I'm just gonna go get a drink from the kitchen.

You:  
{Thought}  
At least there's not a lot of people in here  
  
You:   
{Anxious}  
Oh shit, I'm sorry, yeah I didn't mean to spill my drink.  
  
You:  
Here let me...help.  
  
You:  
{Realization}  
Oh..shit it's you.

You:  
{Realization}  
You're the guy from the bar  
  
You:  
Yeah, I was going to see my friends band you were the bartender...  
  
You:  
{Embarrased}  
Is that all I remember?

You:  
You're talking about uhh...*lowly* sex

You:  
I..*clears throat* I remember that night well I mean it was only 2 weeks ago.  
  
You:  
*scoffs*  
I have not thought about you since then..

You:  
Okay maybe once...

You:  
Hey- *kisses*

You:  
Did you really just kiss me

You:  
I mean yeah it was hot, but listen maybe we should I dunno...do you wanna go somewhere private?  
  


You:  
Come with me~  
  
SFX:  
*Door opens then closes*

You:  
*starts to kiss* Fuck you really just had to kiss me

You:  
Mmm

You:  
Oh shit wait we have to be Quiet~  
  
You  
The people outside could hear us~

You:  
*kisses again before going down and smiles*

You:  
Since you did it last time, I'll do you~  
  


You:  
*Sucking softly*

You:  
mm~

You:  
Hehe you're being too loud~  
  
You:  
*Sucks a little harder*

You:  
MM you're close? Go ahead you can~  
  
You:  
hehe grabbing my hair like that

You:  
*Kisses again* 

You:  
I want you

You:   
Hold onto the sink

(SFX: You can add a thrust/pound sound effect if you want)  
  
You:  
*Moans a bit*  
  
You:  
I can't help it (NNC) you   
  
You:   
Im close, I'm gonna cum~  
  
You:  
*Moans loudly*

SFX:  
*Knock at the door*  
  


You:  
Oh shit shit shit!  
  
  
You:  
Wait

SFX:  
*Wrapped paper*  
  
You:  
You're giving me your number

You:  
*laughs softly*  
  


You: Ok I'll leave first then you.

You:  
Call you later


End file.
